


Little time

by MissLouBanner



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Detectives, M/M, Male Slash, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Parece ser que la única opción para que la pareja se comporten es el traslado
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Little time

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera cosa que escribo de esta pareja y en este Fandom :'D 
> 
> Perdonen si encuentran OoC :( soy nueva! 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica/queja es bien recibido

–¡Espera! ¡Espera!–Ryan fue levantado por un brazos y puesto contra la pared más cercana. –¡Eric, la caja de evidencias!

–Puede esperar–El cubano empezó a repartir besos sobre el cuello del hombre más bajo. –El caso terminó, nadie las necesita.

–Maldita sea ... ¡Ah! 

–¿Así de rápido?–Eric soltó una leve risa mientras aún seguía con su tarea de darle atención al cuello de su amante.

–Cierra la boca–Ryan aferró una de sus manos en la espalda de Eric y con la otra, sujeto los pequeños rizos que apenas se formaban en la cabeza para atraerlo más hacia el, provocando que ambos cuerpos se apegaran como si quisieran fusionarse en cualquier momento. –Eres tú quien comenzó esto. 

–¿Quieres que lo terminé aquí?–Delko pasó de besar a chupar y morder la piel de Ryan, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que se borrarían en unas cuantas horas debido a que no estaba aplicando la fuerza necesaria en sus dientes para marcar correctamente. 

–No ... Ah... Aquí no–Ryan se estaba quedando sin sentido común, Eric había empezado a mover sus caderas simulando penetraciones. 

–¿Tu casa o la mía?–Eric gimió a milímetros de la oreja de Ryan. 

–¡No puede ser!–Exclamó Natalia desde la entrada.

–Joder...–Maldijo Wolfe al escuchar la voz de su compañera y apartaba a Eric, siendo inútil por la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño.

–Caballeros–Y no venía sola. –Espero que la evidencias no tengan participación en todo esto. 

–Ya no las vamos a necesitar ¿No?–Eric tenía la cabeza metida entre el cuello y el hombro de Ryan, intentando calmar su respiración mientras aún lo tenía encerrado entre su cuerpo y la pared. 

–Podriamos necesitarlas para otro caso–Argumentó su amiga. 

–Ademas ...–Horatio se retiró sus lentes en su característica forma. –... este no es lugar para este tipo de contacto.

–Tienes razón–Eric bajó a Ryan cuidadosamente. –Lo siento, Horatio.

–Que no se repita–Sentenció el teniente del equipo.

–Eso es imposible–Comentó divertido Ryan. –Tendria que trasladar a uno de nosotros a otra unidad para que eso pase.

Sello se giró a ver reprobatoriamente a su pareja, recibiendo un guiño coqueto de él.

–No me hagan tomar en cuenta esa opción, caballeros–Amenazó Horatio, sin ser tomado tan en serio por la media sonrisa en su rostro. 

–Papá–Habló Kyle, detrás del mencionado. –La señora está aquí.

–A trabajar–El teniente se volvió a colocar sus lentes antes de salir y desaparecer de la habitación.

–¿A trabajar?–Preguntó confundido Eric, notando la mirada del hijo de Horatio hacia Ryan. 

–Creí que ya habíamos terminado–Ryan se cruzó de brazos, con clara confusión y curiosidad en el rostro, ajeno a la mirada fija del adolescente sobre él.

–Hay otra víctima–Natalia se arrodilló para guardar las evidencias que se habían salido de la caja. –El asesino no está sólo.

–Analizamos todo–Argumentó Eric.

–Dejamos escapar algo–Natalia ya estaba de pie, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección que Horatio. –No se tarden, está vez no podemos fallar. 

Kyle fue tras de la mujer rubia, no sin antes darle otra mirada completa a Ryan.

Ryan suspiró. –Bueno, tendremos que esperar. 

Antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento, fue jalado para un beso apasionado. 

Delko atrajo a Ryan nuevamente a su cuerpo, está vez, sujetandolo de sus caderas fuertemente.

–Oye, Oye–Ryan se alejó, pero no por que no quisiera el contacto, si no por el cambio repentino en la actitud de su pareja. –¿Que pasa?

–Kyle sigue enamorado de ti–Soltó el cubano. 

–Estoy contigo ¿No?

–No para de mirarte–Oh, así que Eric estaba celoso.

–No lo culpes–Ryan volvió a recibir otra mirada reprobatoria de su pareja. –¿Me has visto en ropa interior? Es imposible que no lo haga después de eso.

–Eres imposible–Eric soltó una risa, quitando toda actitud seria y celosa de su rostro.

–Asi me gusta–Ryan depósito un beso en los labios del contrario, antes de alejarse de él para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. –Te veo luego. 

Eric empezó a buscar sus cosas regadas en la mesa de la habitación, también debía apresurarse, tal vez necesitaría regresar a la escena del crimen.

–Te lo dije–¿Calleigh habia escuchado todo?. –No sería fácil tener a Wolfe de novio.

–Vale la pena–Respondió Eric, sonriendo ante las palabras "novio" y "Wolfe" en la misma oración. 

–¿Listo? Tenemos que regresar.

–Listo.

–¿Sabes? Dicen que Las Vegas no es tan malo–Comentó la detective. –Podria visitarte seguido. 

–Calleigh ...–Advirtió Delko hacia la broma que debió escuchar de Ryan.


End file.
